moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Marand
| aliases = Jack Burrel IMDB; Friday the 13th (1980) Jack Kendall Friday the 13th (novelization) | film = | franchise = Friday the 13th | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Camp Crystal Lake, Crystal Lake Township, New Jersey | known relatives = | status = | born = 1958 Date approximated based upon the age of actor Kevin Bacon. | died = August, 1979 Though the film was released in 1980, the events from the film take place in 1979 as evidenced by the date on Pamela Voorhees' tombstone in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter. | 1st appearance = Friday the 13th (1980) | final appearance = | actor = Kevin Bacon }} Jack Marand is a fictional camp counselor and murder victim featured in the Friday the 13th film series. He was one of the supporting characters in the original 1980 slasher film Friday the 13th. Played by actor Kevin Bacon, he was one of several hapless victims of the murderous Pamela Voorhees. Biography Jack Marand was one seven camp counselors hired by Steve Christy to oversee renovation and repairs at Camp Crystal Lake in 1979. He was romantically tied to a woman named Marcie Cunningham and was close friends with Ned Rubinstein. When they first arrived at the camp, Jack helped Steve Christy uproot a rotting tree stump. Along with the others, he was present when co-worker Alice Hardy discovered a snake that had gotten into one of the cabins. Jack and the others later went swimming in Crystal Lake where Ned faked a drowning incident; an act that earned him lighthearted scorn from camp counselor Brenda. Later that day, Jack and Marcie walked down to one of the other lodges. Storm clouds began rolling in and they reminded Marcie of a recurring dream she always had where the rain would turn to blood and wash away in little red rivers. After hearing this tale, the two were inundated in a thunderstorm and sought shelter in the cabin. There the two made love to one another, never realizing that their friend Ned Rubinstein was lying dead in the bunk right above them. After they were finished, Marcie left to find a restroom and Jack leaned back in the bed. He noticed blood that began dripping onto his face from the bunk above him. From below, Pamela Voorhees, who had been hiding beneath the bed the entire time shoved an arrow through the mattress, piercing Jack's throat and killing him instantly. Notes & Trivia * * This character has been identified by several different names. The original film credits him only as Jack. The 1987 novelization of Friday the 13th by Simon Hawke identifies him as Jack Kendall. The Internet Movie Database lists his name as Jack Burrel. In the film itself, he introduces himself as Jack Marand when he first meets Steve Christy. * Along with National Lampoon's Animal House, this was one of the earliest films for actor Kevin Bacon. Beginning with his starring role in 1984 film Footloose, Bacon became a major Hollywood celebrity and the most famous of the Friday alumni. * The technique used in Kevin Bacon's death scene would also transform effects artist Tom Savini into a horror film icon. The achieve the effect, a body cast was made of Kevin Bacon with only his head sticking up through the mattress. From under the bed, Tom Savini and his assistant Taso Stavrakis attached a blood bag to a tube and pushed the arrowhead upward through the prosthetic neck. Savini worked the arrow while Taso held onto the bloodbad. Still photographer Richard Feury doubled as the hand model for Mrs. Voorhees, grabbing onto Bacon's head to keep him still. While filming the scene, the blood bag came loose from the tube, spraying Taso Stavrakis with fake blood. Despite this minor hiccup however, the effect turned out beautifully and is considered a hallmark in the history of special effects gore. Making Friday the 13th: The Legend of Camp Blood; 2005; David GroveHis Name Was Jason: 30 Years of Friday the 13th; 2009; Tom Savini * Jack Marand was the third victim of Mrs. Voorhees in the 1979 massacre and the fifth murder victim overall. See also External Links * * Jack Marand at the Friday the 13th Wiki References ---- Category:Characters Category:1958/Character births Category:1979/Character deaths Category:Pamela Voorhees/Victims Category:Characters with biographies